Not So Secret Admirers
by Ayu-chan1
Summary: Balamb Garden throws a party in honor of our heroes and it seems everyone has SOMEONE...except for two people. And what's this? Happy-go-lucky Selphie is depressed? And what's that letter she's writing? Read and find out! ((Zellphie)) R/R plz!


Disclaimer – Me no own. Please don't sue! I have nothing, I swear! Well, I have a cookie. Would you like a cookie? ^^  
  
Author's Note – This fic, like my other two, is still a bit rough…you can consider it a sort of draft, if you like, because I'll be going back through and fixing things as I see fit…I'm picky like that ^__^ Sorry this chapter (if you could call it that) is so short, but I'm thinking of making each chapter an alternating POV, i.e., next chapter would be the other main character's POV on the events of this chapter, so…you guys tell me what you think and how you think it should go! Wow, this turned out a lot longer than I expected…so, on with it!  
  
  
  
Not So Secret Admirers  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Rating – G for now…you, the reader, will decide if it goes up. ^^  
  
Author – Ayu-chan  
  
E-mail – ph0enixtear@yahoo.com  
  
Version – 1.0  
  
Chapter One – Care to Dance?  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Sweet music filled the splendidly decorated room with life and merriment as it echoed gaily through the hall. The dance floor was filled with dancing couples, twirling in intricate patters to the melody. It seemed that everyone on the room was happy, everyone had someone…well, except for two people, that is.  
  
A young girl with chestnut tresses that spilled to her shoulders sat with pen and paper in her lap, writing a letter near two of her closest friends in an isolated corner of the room. One, a beautiful raven-haired girl, sat in the lap of the other, a handsome young man with dark locks that fell wildly over his guarded blue eyes. The pair chatted idly, the boy with the unruly hair looking a bit uncomfortable as the young woman hung all over him.  
  
"This is so great!" the girl bubbled excitedly. "I still can't believe they decided to throw a party in our honor! Well, I mean, we did kind of save the world and all, but this is amazing! C'mon Squall, even you have to admit that this party is incredible!" she carried on, kissing the man lightly on the tip of his nose. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Whatever," he stated blandly, but the barely noticeable smile playing upon his lips took the sting from his noncommittal remark. She smacked him playfully on the shoulder, shifting to look at her friend, the petite girl with the bouncy cinnamon hair.  
  
"You agree with me, right Selphie?" she inquired, looking at her curiously. The normally hyperactive and cheerful girl looked almost… sullen.  
  
Selphie looked up from her writing, forcing an almost too bright smile onto her face. "Yeah, this party is really something, Rinoa!" she said, inking false excitement into her voice. Rinoa smiled at her and turned back to Squall, completely forgetting her friend's odd behavior.  
  
"See? I told you!" She stuck her tongue out at him and continued her chatter.  
  
Selphie looked back down at her papers, letting the faux smile fall from her beautiful face. She gave a barely audible sigh, continuing her letter.  
  
I've been thinking about this for a while now, ever since Trabia Garden was destroyed…I don't exactly know how to handle it…  
  
She lifted her pencil momentarily, chewed thoughtfully on the eraser, then placed the lead point back to the paper. She had barely begun her next sentence when a shadow fell over her. She looked up from her letter and almost gasped when her own emerald eyes were met by a pair of shining blue ones, set on a breathtakingly handsome face.  
  
"Hey Selphie," his sonorous voice rang out. "Would you like to dance?"  
  
***************  
  
So, what'd ya think? I know, it's short and kinda rough now, but was it decent? So, who's the handsome man that's confronted Selphie? Hmm? It may not be who you think it is…but then again, it might be! We'll see when I get around to the next chapter…and the speed of the next chapter getting out is up to you! I've posted three stories, and the one that gets the most positive reviews will be updated next! So…make your choice! Until next time, minna-san!  
  
~Ayu-chan 


End file.
